


Anything Else, Miss Anthea?

by therunawaypen



Series: Sherlock Tumblr Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Personal Assistant Mycroft, Powerful Anthea, Role Reversal, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes is the British Government and Anthea is his assistant. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything Else, Miss Anthea?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent this in!
> 
> "Hey. Can you do me an mythea, Mycroft and Anthea? Everyone always thinks Mycroft is the boss and Anthea the assistant, but what if that's just a cover because Anthea is a woman and didn't want other men walking all over her. Really Anthea is the boss and Mycroft is her assistant. Thanks."

“Your car is here, Mr. Holmes.”

Mycroft looked up from the papers he was looking over to see Anthea standing by his side, Blackberry in hand, “Five o’clock already?”

The young woman nodded, “You missed lunch again. Shall I order something for you on our flight to Singapore?”

“That would be prudent.”

Anthea didn’t say anything more, simply typing away at her Blackberry as Mycroft prepared to leave the office. No doubt there would be something for Mycroft to eat (which would unfortunately adhere to his diet) by the time they arrived at Heathrow.

They walked to the car in silence, Anthea at Mycroft’s elbow up until the two ducked into the back seat of the private car.

“With traffic being the way it is, we should arrive at Heathrow an hour before our flight.” Anthea finally said after the door had shut behind them.

“Plenty of time to finish last minute arrangements.” Mycroft nodded.

There was a quiet moment when the two didn’t move. Then Anthea set her Blackberry on the space between the two of their seats.

Mycroft didn’t hesitate, picking up the Blackberry and continuing to type and respond to the constant stream of information coming in. He had Singapore’s schedule to regulate before they landed in the city, not to mention reorder all of the incoming meetings that were appearing in the Blackberry’s schedule.

“You really shouldn’t keep skipping lunch, Mycroft.” Anthea smoothed the nonexistent creases in her pencil skirt.

“My apologies.” Mycroft didn’t look up from the phone. He couldn’t until he had finished organizing his thoughts on the PDA, “I was working on the minutes detailing our last meeting with Lord Unbril.”

There was a small scoff from Mycroft’s employer, “God I hate that man. Misogynistic ass.” She shook her head, “Next time we meet, I want you to humiliate him.”

A smirk pulled on Mycroft’s lips, “Shall I deduce his obvious affair with his driver?”

“I suppose it will have to do.” Anthea sighed, “I will leave the final decision to your judgment of the situation, but I do want him cut to size.”

As Mycroft nodded and made note to prepare for the occasion, he reflected a moment on his employer and the agreement between them. While Mycroft was no stranger to brilliant minds and true talent (he was, after all, a Holmes), he certainly had to appreciate the cunning and will of the woman beside him. Despite the male-dominance of the British Government, she still ran the world without trouble.

Even if she did opt to do it behind closed doors and with Mycroft as a front.

Not that Mycroft minded. He knew people in a way Anthea did not, having the Holmes trait of unraveling even the most complex of secrets at a simple glance, which, according to Anthea, made him a  perfect PA. Not only was Mycroft’s mind able to keep track of every bit of information in regards to their hectic political schedule, he could draw up profiles on every person they came in contact with.

And Mycroft would be lying if he claimed he didn’t enjoy being able to fool the world (including his brother) about the roles they played…

“Your mind is wandering, Mycroft.” Anthea commented drily, pulling Mycroft from his thoughts, “You don’t often allow that to happen.”

It was true; no Holmes simply _allowed_ their minds to wander, “I was simply pondering the dynamics of our relationship.”  He admitted finally.

Anthea smirked, “Not thinking of quitting, are you?”

“Never, Miss Anthea.” There was no quitting with an arrangement like this. They would continue until their world crashed around them.

Anthea, Miss Anthea, chuckled lightly, “That’s good. It took us years to get you to where you are now. I couldn’t afford to get someone else to your level, and I could never find someone with your…skills.”

Mycroft nodded as they pulled up to the airport, “I’m glad I’ve made myself irreplaceable, Miss Anthea.”

A soft smile appeared on Anthea’s face as she leaned across the seat, “If you can be a good boy and not start any wars while we’re on the plane, and I might let you call me by my first name when we get to the hotel room.” She chuckled, kissing his cheek.

Mycroft returned the favor, pressing his lips to the soft skin of her cheek. “I’ll try my best then.”

Anthea’s hand closed around the Blackberry, pulling it from Mycroft’s hand, “It’s show time, Mr. Holmes.”

Mycroft nodded, “Of course.” He straightened his jacket before stepping out of the car.


End file.
